deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FilBox101/Dhampir Rivalries - Blade vs D (Vampire Hunter D)
(Blade) - A Dampir aka a Day-walker whose uses his extra-ordinary skills to exterminate all vampires. (Vampire Hunter D) - A noble Damphir with a mysterious past and a remarkable hunter. Both half human & half Vampire.....Who is DEADLIEST ??? Battle Arena (Post-apocalyptic wasteland) - made up of unfreindly environment such as decayed forest and unholy places. (Aristocratic Castle) - a huge castle built for the nobles but infested with vampire servants and monsters. (Urban Dark Streets) - a common street dwell by wicked entities. 'Hunter Combatants' Blade (born as Eric Brooks) was born in a whorehouse in the Soho neighbourhood of London, England in 1929. Blade's mother, Tara Brooks, was a prostitute at Madame Vanity's Brothel. When his mother experienced severe labor complications, a doctor was summoned who was in actuality Deacon Frost, a vampire who feasted on her during Blade's birth and killed her. However, this inadvertently passed along certain enzymes in his own blood to the infant. This resulted in Blade's quasi-vampiric abilities, including a greatly prolonged lifespan and the ability to sense supernatural creatures, as well as an immunity to complete vampirism. Brooks' fellow prostitutes drove off Frost before he could kill the infant as well. Blade grew up living at Madame Vanity's, and at age nine, returning home from school one December, he saw an old man being attacked by three vampires. Blade helped the old man, who used a silver cane to kill the vampires and fight off the attackers. The man was Jamal Afari, a jazz trumpeter and vampire-hunter who then moved into Madame Vanity's and trained the young Blade in both music and combat. Blade was soon able to defeat many of the weak, younger vampires that he and Afari found in abundance. Blade became an Olympic-level athlete and a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, with an expertise in edged weapons such as knives and daggers. However, Blade's victories made him cocky. He joined a street gang, the Bloodshadows, headed by a much older and more powerful vampire than any Blade had met before, named Lamia. Blade barely defeated Lamia, and, in doing so, lost his girlfriend Glory. However, the tragedy of the experience left Blade more determined than ever to dedicate his life to the complete extermination of vampires. D''' - also known as Lord D or Vampire Hunter D''' is a dhampir (half vampire, half man) who travels around the Frontier in search of the Nobility. In almost every book it is noted that D has superior strength, skills and knowledge in comparison to other dhampirs. It is hinted that this is because he has some special connection to the Sacred Ancestor (it is generally regarded that D is his son, though this has never been explicitly stated) and that he is the result of cross-breeding experiments performed by the Sacred Ancestor to halt the inevitable decline of the Nobility. D was originally a conjoined twin, with an identical brother who is also simply named D (referred as the "Fake D"), who is just as strong as the "real" D, is the complete opposite of D’s personality. Being both cruel and given to humor, which ultimately leads them to become enemies. The pair were born in the Sacred Ancestors research facility deep beneath the village of Sedoc, where many Noble/Human hybrid experiments occurred. Sometime in the past, the “real” D was given the symbiotic being Left Hand, and left the facility and believed to have destroyed it, while his brother was confined by the Sacred Ancestor. Little else is known about D, where he is going and who/what he is searching for. He rarely converses with anyone except those who hire him to destroy vampires, and even then he says only what is necessary. D has never shown overt affection towards anyone, vampire or human. The most that others can hope to expect for would be a smile, but it is generally accepted that this is a rare thing for the emotionless hunter to do. Blade's Weapons Short Range= Teakwood Dagger is a particular single edged weapon use by Blade as a substitute or a last call, Blade himself is a master of small bladed weapons and can hurl knives with great accuracy.|-|Mid Range= Daywalker Sword a sword that was hand crafted, It is a fine weapon and it was Blade's primary weapon. It is made from Titanium and it is acid edged. One of its most notable features is a trigger on the handle. If someone unwittingly picked up the sword a timer set to 5 to 10 seconds will go off and 4 spikes will spontaneously come from the handle causing the victim's hand to some what decapitates or exploded. To deactivate the trigger it needs to hit a button around the guard.|-|Long Range= The Benelli M3 (Super 90) is a dual-mode (both pump-action and semi-automatic) shotgun designed and manufactured by Italian firearms manufacturer Benelli. The M3 holds a maximum of seven rounds and uses the proprietary Benelli semi-automatic system first showcased in the M1. The M3 is notable for allowing the user the choice of semi-automatic or pump-action operation. It is reliable and versatile, and popular with military and police forces as well as civilians. Modified to fire silver stakes ammunition against vampire and other entities. |-|Specials I = Blade's Throwing Glaive a Two-bladed disc can be used either in melee by attaching it to the wrist or as a thrown weapon. It has an aerofoil design that allows it to return to the thrower if it misses prefer to be used against a horde of enemies|-|Special II= The UV Grenade is an explosive weapon created in order to destroy the both Vampires and Reapers as their only weakness is sunlight. The grenade emits a high amount of UV ray lights after 10 seconds of being activated it can severely damages anything on its radius. UV grenade generates an explosion equivalent from the heat waves of sunlight''(as shown on the image). D's Weapons Short Range= '''D's Black Dagger' A common weapon on the world of Frontier, D carries a black dagger with an eight-inch double-edged blade prefer as a weapon of last resort.|-|Mid Range= D's Longsword considered to be his primary hand weapon. "Limning an elegant arc that was quite different from the straight blades cherished by so many other hunters, it spoke of the vast expanses of time it's owner had traveled." The hilt is glistening and has oiled ivy wrapped around it. It's scabbard is well worn. There is a high-polymer line wound about the sheath that can be threaded through the sword guard to prevent the sword from being drawn. Like a "peace string". D straps the blade to his back, and usually keeps his right hand free to draw at a moment's notice. Though the sword has been broken and the blade dulled on a number of occasions he is usually able to acquire another just like it at some point.|-|Long Range= The Wooden Dart or the needle(smaller version) was made of unfinished wood, a foot long used by Lord D. With his vampiric nature the speed at which he throws them is able to pierce bullet proof glass and heavy armor with ease and with perfect accuracy. |-|Special I = Caltrops A mass of iron spikes radiating out in all directions. Traditionally spread across the ground by ordinary huntsmen or Hunters specializing in land-bound beasts, but with practice they can be used as missile projectiles. An expert can hurl three in a single second and pack them int a two-inch bull's-eye from a distance of some thirty feet away on the world of Frontier.|-|Special II= Countenanced Carbuncle simple known as D's Left hand it is his symbiotic partner although odd, this unnamed entity comes with many special abilities. The first of his abilities, is the ability to place any weak minded individual into a hypnotized/slumbering state. He can also use the elements to save the likes of himself or his host, D. Once he consumes an object or element he can store it up until he either spits it out, or uses all of it up. It's more likely than not its stomach is a pocket dimension. To use the elements he must first consume enough of one of the Four Elements (The elements are Air, Fire, Earth, or Water). Once he consumes Earth, he can revive D even if he was pierced in the heart or kill an average enemy with a single strike. Once consuming Water, he is able to freeze objects solid by touching them or breathing on them. After consuming Fire, he can then breath immensely hot flame that can only be matched by the range in which it can reach. Finally is Air, after he consumes enough air he can then propel objects at extremely high speeds. Once he consumes more than one element, he can give D increased strength or agility. But, after consuming All Four Elements, he can grant D with a power that can even match that of D's Father. 'X-factors' *''Battle'' Experience - Both were expert vampire hunters D's edges as far as he already live over I0,000 years, compare to Blade, leading him more on the experience factor. Although Blade himself prove to be a fast learner when it comes to combat. *''Physicality'' - '''A cross breed between a human and a Vampire gives eminent strength and endurance to both warrior, again D's getting the edge here once again on the factor that he has a blood not just an ordinary vampire but a blood of a Noble. *Intelligence' - Another observation as D's gaining once again Blade is smart, weapon expert and cunning, As for D's is genius level or above having showed a deep understanding of multiple fields of science, technology of the Sacred Ancestor, and multiple disciplines. Has shown speed reading, a photographic memory, and mimic ability. Master detective, expert in psychology, highly logical reasoning. Easily negates manipulations and uncovers deception. *Weapon Tactics - ''Blades easily get the edge over weaponry, seeing in some point D's uses other weapon such as a rifle and a grenade. Blade is more on weapon tech and gadgets giving him a definitive edge over D. *''Vitality -'' for D, with the help of his symbiotic partner he regenerates and heals quickly not just his helping partner he also had a combat utility belt that carries all of his aided belongings despite D's strong vital forms he can't withstand the light of the sun in a long period., Blade on the other hand had a regenative healing factor and doesn't had any weakness in sunlight., compare to D.(^^) Neither the less both can bleed. *''Intimidations -'' An even stare down.. both warrior were feared by many Vampire or other entity throughout the world. 'Voting-factors' *Your vote is highly much welcome. *Vote varies only to Short Range, Long Range, Mid Range, & Specials. although warriors personal ability is also accepted *Their is no such thing as a half vote on this Blog only no counted vote (^-^).... with a good sentence and better explanation, its up to you on how you construct your sentence as long as it fit the topic, it is also allowed either it is a user account or guest. *Please select a location first before commenting. *This is a voting ends after I decides *Please leave a comment thank you. (highly appreciated) (^^) (NOTE: for those who never watch Vampire hunter D - these two movie will be the better introduction to D himself: "Vampire Hunter D movie 1985" & "Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust"- you can watch it on youtube so you can compare him against Blade) Voters Choice: *Post-Apocalyptic Wasteland: 60% ( voter's choice for arena ) *Aristocratic Castle: 20% *Urban Dark Streets: 20% Post-Apocalyptic Wasteland Battle Simulation Category:Blog posts